<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Decorations by erzaascarlet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808450">Decorations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzaascarlet/pseuds/erzaascarlet'>erzaascarlet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Tree, Decorating, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy, Snow, happiness, relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzaascarlet/pseuds/erzaascarlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus and his little family decorate for Christmas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Decorations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laxus placed the tree in the corner of the room as his pregnant wife sat on the couch with their 2 years old, going through the boxes of decorations that scattered the floor he had recently gotten out of the loft, the young girl in awe of everything that resides in them. </p><p>“Mummy, can we make it ‘ed, sil’er and g’een?” Their two year old, Esmee asked Mira with a bright smile on her face, excited for Christmas, because that meant tons of presents and all their family together, including uncle bickslow, freed, elfman and aunt lisanna and evergreen, her small body couldn’t contain the excitement she felt.</p><p>“Of course baby” she smiled and kissed her cheek as Esmee giggled, rifling through the big boxes, burying herself in the tinsel one to find the correct colours.</p><p>Laxus watched them with a slight smile, it was finally close to Christmas, he’d raked in enough jewel over the past few months to spoil his girls, and he sure as hell had, without either of them knowing too, having them stashed away.</p><p>“Daddy, can you help Esmee put on the decorations, our other little one is causing me some pain” she laughed softly and rubbed her side, trying to play off the pain as much as possible.</p><p>“Yeah Demon” he nodded, knowing how much pain she’s been in the past few days with the unborn baby and turned to his two year old.</p><p>“Grab anything silver, green and red” he told her as he started putting up the lights, not wanting Esmee to get her toddler hands onto them, knowing how much her curiosity can get the best of her.</p><p>She’d managed to pull out all the tinsel, sat in the middle of it pulling the right colours into an uncertain pile with tinsel somehow over her head and tied up in it as Laxus looked over, chuckling slightly at the sight.</p><p>After applying the lights her got up and walked over to his baby girl and sat next to her where their was no tinsel and picked her up, placing her in front of him and untying her out of the itchy material as he helped pick out the right colours with her.</p><p>Mirajane watched them a smile on her lips, he’d never known Laxus would be capable of this, a family, a wife, children, but he seemed happy, content with it, he still got his freedom of jobs and leaving for a while but he also got a family too come back too.</p><p>She was also happy, Laxus gave her everything she’d ever wanted, and she was extremely grateful to him. Esmee looked up at Laxus and giggled “Daddy did you have ch’istmas when you were a baby?” She asked with a slight tilt of her head, but a bright smile on her face.</p><p>“Christmas has been around longer then me, kid” he laughed slightly and patted her blonde locks softly.</p><p>“Even before G’amps?” She asked, this is where her curiosity settles in, every conversation sparked it, she was getting to that age.</p><p>“Even before Gramps” he confirmed with a nod, “Even before his gramps and his gramps gramps” Laxus tells the young girl as she stares at him in awe, trying to process all this new information, which she’d likely forget anyways, she was at that age where she was curious but nothing stayed in.</p><p>Laxus made different piles for the three colours, they had a huge tree this year, they could afford it and it could fit so they went big, they needed to get all the tinsel they could scavenge together.</p><p>Esmee had her mother’s eyes, bright blue eyes that were always sparkling, but she had his blonde locks, she was literally half of each parent, it was a good combination, even at two years old, both parents could sense the magic energy emitting from the little girl.</p><p>That’s what they get for mixing a dragon and a demon, but both prayed that it wouldn’t be too much for her little body to contain.</p><p>Laxus glanced back at Mira, ever since her first pregnancy he had been very protective, if he had to go on a job, he’d be calling her non-stop, she got used to his protectiveness, he became more protective during this pregnancy, now having to spread that concern to three girls.</p><p>He made sure she was alright before turning back to his daughter and grabbing anything with the colours Esmee had chosen for this years theme.</p><p>Mira stayed quiet, resting her eyes as she slowly rubbed circles on her stomach, trying to find relief within the pain. Listening to Laxus and Esmee.</p><p>He got up and walked Esmee over to the tree, grabbing the piles of tinsel and starting at the bottom with Esmee as they tied it around the humongous tree, Esmee giggled happily as she helped her daddy.</p><p>As they wrapped tinsel around the tree, getting it ready for the other decorations the snow started to fall outside, coating the town of magnolia in a white blanket as Esmee ran over to the window, her face pressed up against the window in awe of the crystal snowflakes falling from the sky.</p><p>Laxus chuckled at his daughter, “go get your coat, I’ll take you out, only for a little while as it’s better when it’s set” he told her and ruffled her hair, standing up as well. </p><p>He walked over to his wife and leant down, giving her a quick kiss, earning a soft giggle from her as she kissed him back, resting his hand on her stomach as he pulled away.</p><p>“We’ll get back to the tree I promise” he smiled slightly at his wife. Mira had broke him through, he was no longer the self obsessed asshole anymore that didn’t care for anything. He was a loving father and husband, he only showed his full loving part of him to them, not wanting to ruin his reputation anyhow but everyone in the guild knew he was a big softie if Mira or Esmee were around, he couldn’t contain himself around them.</p><p>She nodded, “Can you get me some hot chocolate before you leave?” Her voice was still angelic like before and god he would do this woman’s bidding for the rest of his life if he got to wake up to that face everyday.</p><p>“Of course” he told her and stood up properly, walking over to the kitchen and making the woman a hot chocolate quickly, slipping his shoes on.</p><p>As he piled the whip cream and marshmallows on (the way the she-devil loved it) his little girl ran into the room with her shoes on the wrong feet and her coat inside out, barely on.</p><p>Chuckling, he bent down, adjusting her coat to the right way round and placing her shoes on the right feet, grabbing the mug and heading over to her, placing it in her hands and grabbing her favourite blanket, the pink fluffy one, placing it over her lap to keep her warm.</p><p>Leaving a kiss on her forehead after her thank you, he walked over to the coat hooks and pulled his black jacket on, slipping on his boots as the young girl bounced at the front door, her excitement getting the girl riled up as he slipped her knitted yellow hat on with her scarf and gloves, so she wouldn’t get too cold.</p><p>He opened the door and the young girl soon to be mage ran out, giggling as she slowly got down the steps, her legs not big enough to go down the steps at the pace of running, jumping off the last step she looked up at the dark sky, dropping the cold snowflakes.</p><p>“What is it daddy?” Esmee asked and looked over at the lightning mage, her hand held out to grab the snowflakes, although they melted on her gloves as soon as they did, more of her curiosity coming out, she already loved whatever it was.</p><p>“It’s snow” he said and picked up some, bending down onto her level and holding it out for her as she giggled, taking it and looking at it.</p><p>Mira watched them from the window in admiration, she was the luckiest women in the world and she knew that.</p><p>They’d spent about 20 minutes in the snow, Laxus showed her how to make a snow angel and she mimicked him, making her own and promised they’d even make a snowman tomorrow.</p><p>But they headed in to finish the tree, Esmee stripped from her winter gear, leaving it on the floor and rushing over to her mother to reiterate everything they had done in the short amount of time.</p><p>Laxus picked up after her and hung everything in the appropriate places and headed in after the girl, walking over to the tree again to start hanging up decorations.</p><p>“Daddy wait for ‘e!” Esmee cried and struggled off the couch, running over to him and wrapping her tiny arms around his neck, “I wan’ ‘elp” she pouted as he looked at her with a smile, kissing her cheek.</p><p>“Sorry princess” he told her and handed her one, helping her place it on one of the branches as Mira drank her hot chocolate.</p><p>They placed all the decorations on the tree except the star at the top, leaving that till last as Laxus picked up his daughter, “ready to place the star on?” He asked, nuzzling her face.</p><p>She nodded quickly, the star was huge in her tiny hands as she lifted it, Laxus held her closer to the top as she placed the golden star on top, giggling and clapping at herself, she felt like she’d done the biggest task of all that night. </p><p>He held the young girl in his arms as he looked at the tree, thinking about how he got here, with a family, something his past self wouldnt of imagine, something he never wanted. Till he got with Mira, she changed everything.</p><p>She got up and managed to get over to them, her due date was close so she was struggling a lot, Laxus placed his arm around her waist, the other holding their daughter on his hip as he looked at the she-devil, admiration in his eyes. He loved Christmas with his family.</p><p>He loved them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>